Amor Puro como Nieve
by Yani-ko
Summary: Un amor puro como la nieve puede ser la mayor felicidad otorgada a los seres humanos...O a otras criaturas... Para conseguirlo, solo hace falta dos almas puras, entregadas a amar...O un alma pura, y otra dispuesta a purificarse por amor... Quizá no siempre se tenga a la persona que se desea en un primer momento, pero siempre habrá alguien... (2 OC s casi ningún Spoiler)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bien, esta es mi segunda historia de Kuroshitsuji. En esta también habrá un pequeño Spoiler, pero es el que ya se leyó en: Todos Tenemos Corazón, así que bien, sin nada más que decir, espero que os guste:

Ese ángel…Observando.

Sobre la blanca y pura nieve, una figura se distingue. Una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros, corretea, salta, baila y canta por las frías y nevadas calles de Londres.

La visión es cada vez más pálida, cada vez es más distorsionada, la niña se aleja…

-¡Ah!-Una joven muchacha, de largos cabellos negros, reposaba en una cálida cama de mantas blancas.-Fue…fue un sueño…-Acertó a decir la joven entre jadeos. Estaba sudando, sus comúnmente pálidas mejillas, eran ahora rosadas, sus siempre vivos ojos, denotaban miedo, toda ella temblaba…

Picaron a su puerta.

La joven carraspeó, para que su voz no sonara firme, pero dulce como siempre. Preocupar a los demás es lo que ella menos quería…Aunque le costara su vida…O su cordura…

-Adelante.-Dijo la joven firme y dulcemente.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó el mayordomo de oscuro cabello y ojos rubí que acababa de entrar. Procedió a abrir las cortinas, dejando que toda la luz entrara, y consiguiendo que la azabache cerrara su ojo izquierdo, ocultando sus hermosos ojos negros.

-Perfectamente, gracias…

El mayordomo sonrió.

La muchacha se reincorporó en la cama.

-¿Ya está el Conde en el comedor?

-Sí.

-Ya veo…

-¿Quiere que la ayude a vestirse?

-No es necesario, soy capaz de hacer algo tan fácil como eso, in embargo, gracias.

-Es mi deber, Lady Snow.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

-Entendido, Lady Pure (N/A: Se lee "Piur" de "Puro" no leáis "Pure" por favor)

-Así mejor.-Sonrió la joven.

El hombre hizo una pequeña y educada reverencia, y salió de la habitación de la joven.

Pure se vistió rápidamente, con un vestido aquamarina, que poseía un pequeño escote, y un lazo negro a la altura de la cintura, unas medias blancas, y unos zapatos negros de charol, con una brillante rosa roja, en la punta de cada zapato.

Peinó su cabello, recogiéndoselo en un moño, y haciendo una trenza alrededor de este para enmarcarlo. Tras usar las mil horquillas que tenía, se miró una vez más en el espejo, y acercó su delicada y blanca mano hacia una pequeña cajita en forma de concha, que poseía en su interior unos polvos para enrojecer sus labios. Cuando su mano ya casi la rozaba, paró en seco, y retrocedió un poco.

-No…No soy lo suficientemente bonita…

Una vez dicho esto en susurro inaudible, bajó hasta el comedor donde, efectivamente, el Conde la esperaba.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar…

El Conde negó con la cabeza, en señal de despreocupación, le indicó un asiento a su lado, a lo que Pure se sentó, y comenzaron el desayuno.

Una joven sirvienta, de indeterminado color de cabello, se acercó a mi con una botella de vino en las manos. La mujer estaba algo despistada, y acabó tirando todo el vino, fuera de la copa, la joven Pure, por suerte, se levantó rápido y su vestido, pálida y hermosa piel, y brillante oscuro cabello, salieron intactos del accidente.

El conde parecía un poco enfadado.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Lady Pure, no ocurrirá de nuevo….-Se apresuró a disculparse la sirvienta, haciendo más de cien reverencias por segundo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.-La tranquilizó Pure, con su inocente y dulce sonrisa.

-¡Mey-Rin! Rayos, deberías revisarte las gafas…-Dijo el Conde Phamtomhive.

-P-pero…No quiero cambiar de gafas…-Se excusó Mey-Rin en un susurro.

-¿Por qué ese interés tuyo en estas gafas, Mey-Rin?-Le preguntó Pure, en un tono entre preocupado y dulce.

-B-bueno…Me…me las dio el Conde…Junto con mi nueva vida…-Esto último, lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, que apenas Pure si escuchó.

El Conde se sonrojó un poco, el mayordomo lo miró con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, y Mey-Rin solo se tapaba la cara con sus manos. A pesar de todo, un común día en la Mansión Phamtomhive.

Tras este pequeño y común espectáculo, Sebastián se fue a la oficina del mayordomo, Mey-Rin, Bard y Finnian comenzaron a hacer sus tareas, el Conde Phamtomhive, se dirigió a su oficina, para revisar ciertos "asuntos confidenciales" y Lady Pure, se dirigió a su habitación, sin nada que hacer.

Una vez Lady Pure se encontró en su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí, y se tiró boca abajo en su cama.

-Parece que todo el mundo menos yo tuviera algo que hacer. Todo el mudo tiene un papel en el mundo…menos yo. No creo que mi existencia sirva de nada para nadie…Es totalmente inútil…Soy totalmente inútil…-Decía la azabache con lágrimas asomando, enmarcando sus hermosos ojos negros.-Quizá hago una montaña de un grano de arena…Seguro eso me dirían mis padres…Pero no puedo evitar…Sentirme triste por esto. También dirían…Que me menosprecio…pero es mejor que sobrevalorarme…Quizá esta estúpida existencia…Sea la excepción que confirma la regla, de que todos nacieron para algo…O quizá todo es una mentira, y TODO solo tiene el valor que le queramos dar…Pero claro, creer en una, solo hace que menospreciar la otra, y tampoco quiero eso…¿Seré egoísta…?

La joven se torturó con esto durante horas, no podía pensar en otra cosa. De pronto, sintió hambre, al mirar la hora, vió que eran las cuatro y cincuenta y seis.

-"En cuatro minutos Sebastián me llamará para la hora del té. Seré paciente."-Se dijo a sí misma, intentando calmar su hambre.

Efectivamente, cuatro minutos después, Sebastián llamó de nuevo a la puerta de la muchacha.

-Lady Snow, el té está listo.

La muchacha pasó esos cuatro minutos secando sus lágrimas, y lavándose la cara para que no hubiera rastro de haber llorado. Si algo se le daba bien, era esto. Ahora llegaba la hora de la verdad, tenía que conseguir controlar su ténue voz.

-Muchas gracias, Sebastián. Pero me llamo Pure…-Dijo la joven con una tan falsa, como gran sonrisa, dibujada en la cara.

El mayordomo asintió, y se retiró, seguido de Lady Pure.

Una vez en el jardín (las ceremonias de té se hacían en el jardín):

-Siento haberle hecho esperar, Conde Phamtomhive.-Se disculpó la muchacha, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sujetando ambos lados del vestido, levantándolo un poco.

-No me hiciste esperar y…Puedes llamarme Ciel, nos conocemos desde siempre…-Dijo el Conde con un tono algo serio, pero relajado.

-E-entendido…Ciel…-Dijo la joven algo sonrojada, y tartamudeando.

En cuanto Pure se sentó, Sebastián hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Tras un par de minutos, Sebastián volvió con una gran bandeja de plata, tapada por una gran tapa ovalada del mismo color. Una vez se encontró al lado de su Bocchan, se agachó, colocándose a su altura, y separó lentamente la tapa.

En el interior, colocada minuciosamente en el centro de la bandeja, había una pequeña carta rosa. El sobre despedía un cálido olor a rosas. El lacre era rojo puro, y contenía el escudo de la familia Middleford.

El Conde Phamtomhive abrió la carta, con el abrecartas que Sebastián le proporcionó, y se dispuso a leer en voz alta.

¡Ciel-Ku~n! Estoy muy, muy, muy, muy contenta.

¡Voy a vivir en la Mansión contigo y Pure-Cha~n!

-Oh, no…-Susurró Ciel entre la lectura de la carta.

¡Lo estoy deseando!

Estás tan contento como yo, nee?

-No mucho…

Tengo muchas ganas.

Estaré durante unos meses.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

Y si te preguntas porqué, mis padres dicen

Que debemos formar más lazos.

-No colorees de rosa mi mansión, por favor.

Dicen que hemos ido perdiendo desde…

Aquel día…

-Tch (N/A: Intento fallido de Onomatopeya de chasquido de lengua)

Mañana en la tarde ya me encontraré allí.

Saludos para Pure-Chan.

Atentamente: Elizzabeth Middleford.

-No…

-Vamos Ciel, hace mucho que no vemos a Lizzy, será divertido…

-Para ti, que no sufrirás que tu mansión sea rosa, tus sirvientes igual, y hasta tu mayordomo sea muñeca. Incluso yo mismo soy muñeco de vestir…Como eres chica no te importa, pero…

-En serio Ciel puedes llegar a ser tan infantil…-Comentó Pure, con tono dulce.-Debe de ser porque te arrebataron pronto la niñez…A mí tampoco me gustan los vestidos que me pone, pero no tengo remedio, y no voy a ser tan mal educada como para rechazarlos…

El Gran Conde Phamtomhive, Cabeza de familia Phamtomhive, dueño de la Juguetería Phamtomhive, y Perro Guardián de la Reina, resopló como niño pequeño, y se retiró sin decir palabra.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de la joven Pure, y se retiró a sus aposentos.

La joven subió las escaleras a paso ligero, hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con pestillo, y se sentó lentamente en su cama. Sus sentimientos en ese instante eran tan contradictorios. Tenía presente lo que sentía por Ciel, pero no por ello odia a su mejor amiga, Elizabeth Middleford, ni mucho menos. Ellos siempre fueron buenos amigos, y la joven azabache no rompería esos lazos por nada…Aunque no podía evitar sentirse… ¿Mal? No, se sentía feliz…Feliz de volver a reír con Lizzy…Feliz de volver a estar los tres como siempre… ¿Cuándo surgió ese nuevo sentimiento hacia Ciel? Incluso le costó reconocerlo, pero ¿Cómo, o por qué, cuándo, surgió ese sentimiento hacia Ciel?

Ella solo…No quería recordarlo…No podía recordarlo. Cuanto menos pensara en eso, mejor para todos…Para ella misma, para Lizzy y…Y para Ciel. Ellos son tan especiales para ella…

-"Más que nada. No los perderé por nada…"

Pero…No sabía que su vida cambiará repentinamente…Más bien, que tomaría el giro esperado del Destino. Su Destino ya lo decidió ese día… Hace muchos años…Con una acción tan común para ella, que nunca pensó que tuviera una tan grande repercusión…

-"Una noche fría se cierne sobre Londres. Un Velo de oscuridad recae sobre todos los rincones de pequeñas callejuelas. Solo el destello de la Luna en Cuarto Creciente ilumina un poco la fría y oscura noche."-Pensaba algo inquieta.-"Esto no parece bueno…"

-Mañana lloverá…-Comenté para mí misma, observando el cielo.

Tras unos momentos de observar l cielo, dirigí mi mirada hacia la Mansión Phamtomhive…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

¡Y hasta aquí el primer capi!

Muchas gracias a todo el que lea esto.

Espero que me digáis que os pareció :3

Puedo hacerlos más largos…

Es que no me gusta aburrir con el primer capi.

¿Merezco reviews?

Sayo!


	2. Chapter 2 Ese ángel observando

Reviews que no pude responder:

Suzuna Chan:

Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste como escribo :3 …Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí, porque quiero ser escritora, aunque sea como hobby…Yo solo quiero que las personas se entretengan con lo que escribo.

*risa nerviosa* M-mucha gracias… Me alegra que te guste tantísimo :3

Me alegra que mis palabras hagan eso (¿) Muchas gracias!

Pd: Yo también….

Pd2: ¿Sí? Yo que la hice identificándola bastante en mí… Aunque creo que Lady Observadora (espero que sepáis a quien me refiero) se parece un poco más a mí…En realidad yo soy Lady Pure y Lady Observadora unidas a la vez…

**_Ese ángel...aburrido._**

-"Estar todo el día observando esta mansión, empieza a ser aburrido… ¿Qué se supone que debía vigilar?"-Me quejé internamente, tras horas de quietud...

El sol empezaba a salir. Nada ocurrió.

Distinguí una oscura figura salir de la mansión.

-El demonio…-Susurré.-Quizá esto se ponga interesante…-Dije sonriendo de medio lado.

Esa oscura figura… ¡Simplemente preparó el té!

-¡Me voy a volver loca!-Exclamé, aunque más para mí, que para que alguien me escuchara…

Vi un carruaje parar frente a la puerta. Una pequeña figura… ¿Rosa? Salió del carruaje.

-Bien, vino alguien más. Agudizaré mi oído para…y… estoy hablando sola….-Esto último lo dije algo desanimada…

-¡Ciel-Ku~n!-Gritó la niña.

-No debí agudizar mi oído…-Me queje con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lizzy, por fin llegaste…-Dijo Ciel…Más Desilusionado que Ilusionado…

-¡Lizzy! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!-Exclamó Pure.

-¡Pure-Chan! Lo mismo digo~ ¡Ciel-Kun, anímate un poco!

Un pequeño silencio los envolvió. ¿Podían ser más aburridos?

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamó Pure-Demos un paseo, para rememorar…

-¡Genial idea, Pure-Chan! ¿Tú qué piensas, Ciel-Kun?

El Conde pensó por un momento, pero suspiró y dijo:

-Ésta bien, será bueno para todos…Sobre todo para mi mansión…-Esto último lo añadió en un susurro, que solo Pure escuchó, pero lo ignoró.

Dieron vueltas durante largo rato (yo, lógicamente, los seguí. Es mi trabajo) Lizzy no hacía más que gritar "¡Kawaii!" cada vez que veía un vestido, y arrastrar a Pure hasta el escaparate…Ciel solo suspiraba con resignación y pena…

En un determinado momento, Ciel y Lizzy se posicionaron delante, Lizzy cogida del brazo de Ciel, y Pure detrás.

La joven de ojos negros mostraba una sonrisa melancólica, pero se sentía mal en su interior…

En la acera paralela a la que se encontraban los tres amigos, pasó el Conde Trancy y su mayordomo, Claude Faustus. El Conde observó durante un momento a Pure, y dio una orden a Claude, no fui capaz de escuchar cual pues estaba concentrada en Pure…

Tras ese largo paseo, volvieron a la mansión.

-¡Aún-Nada-Raro! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Que aburrimiento.-Suspiré.

Pasaron más días, y nada.

Un día…

-Una carta…-Anunció Sebastián, con una bandeja plateada en las manos.

-Déjame ver…-Exigió Ciel.

-Lo siento, Bocchan, no puedo. Esta carta está dirigida a Lady Pure.

La joven nombrada se sobresaltó.

-¿A-a mí…?

-Sí…A usted…

La joven extendió la mano hacia la carta vacilando. Por fin cogió la carta, y leyó primero todo el sobre.

-¿De quién es?-Se apresuró a preguntar Ciel.

-Es…de…El Conde Alois Trancy…-Dijo la joven sorprendida.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Por fin algo de acción!-Exclamé desde mi lugar.

-¿Qué dice?

-Ya voy ya voy, todavía no abrí la carta.-Dijo Pure nerviosa, abriendo el sobre con un pequeño abrecartas.

No la leyó en voz alta, por lo que nunca sabremos qué diría realmente.

La leyó para sí misma rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a cada palabra escrita a mano (N/A: No va a ser a ordenador) tan cuidadosamente

-¿Qué dice?-Preguntó Ciel inquieto.

-Que El Conde Trancy…me invita…a pasar tres días…en su mansión…-Dijo Pure sorprendida y nerviosa.

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó Ciel.

-E-eso…

-¡Recházala!

-Mejor no…

-¿¡Por qué!?

-Me da miedo…

Puso cara de perplejidad.

-Olvídalo…

-¿Qué dice exactamente esa carta?-Pregunto Ciel con un tono preocupado.

-Lo que te dije.

-¿Te ha amenazado antes?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no la rechazas?

-Nada en espe-No me dejo terminar, me cogió del brazo.

-¿Por qué-no-la-rechazas?-Me preguntó esta vez al oído. Me puse nerviosa por la cercanía.

Me deshice del agarre en cuanto pude.

-¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!?

-OhOh…Drama…-Dije algo divertida desde mi situación, tengo derecho a divertirme ¿no?

Pure, en cuanto dijo eso, se dirigió a su habitación con la carta.

-Vale, ¿Qué hago? ¿Hago mi trabajo o sigo a Pure? ¡Nadie se enterará si sigo a Pure!...Pero… ¡Y si se enteran! Será horrible, me descuartizan… No creo que me vigilen todo el día… Pero puede que sí… ¡No sé qué hacer!

Entonces apareció el demonio.

-Bocchan, desde hace unos días escucho lamentos en el tejado…

-¿Lamentos?

-Sí, como de fantasma.

-¡Eh! ¿¡A quién llamas tú fantasma, maldito Demonio Afeminado!?-Exclamé.

-Deshazte de él…

-Cuando lo intento no soy capaz de verlo, Bocchan.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Soy más del doble de fuerte que tú, Demonio Afeminado!

-¿Lo has oído, Bocchan?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué ha dicho?

-No lo sé…

-Mejor me callo…-Me dije algo más bajo.

-¡Se-Bas-Cha~n!-Exclamó el Shinigami rojo, empezando a perseguir al demonio.

-¡Al fin el Shinigami Afeminado persigue al Demonio Afeminado! ¡Por fin terminaré mi trabajo!

-Sebas-Chan, siento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera… Es que me castigaron…

El Demonio Afeminado arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, sí, no me digas ¿Te castigaron? Pobrecillo…-Dije sarcásticamente.-Vale, los dejaré entretenerse un poco, no me apetece atacar ya…

Se estuvieron persiguiendo durante bastante rato. El Demonio Afeminado ya empeaba a tener miedo…

-¡Vale, a rescatarte, Demonio Afeminado, que tenía por Cebo para el Shinigami Afeminado!

Entonces los separé a os dos…B-bueno…alguien me…ayudó.

-Grell sutcliff, por incumplimiento del apartado 32B, que dice "Los Shinigami y los Demonios nunca deben interactuar más de lo debido para el trabajo" Y tener un arma "No Registrada" Se te impondrá un castigo a la altura de ambos delitos penales. Por supuesto este castigo, al ser tan grave se lo pondrán los ángeles.-Dije a la vez que otro hombre que también atacaba a Grell, solo que este dijo "Shinigami" en lugar de "ángeles"

Nos lanzamos una mirada asesina.

-No perdona, no he estado una semana observando a estos idiotas "en silencio"

-¡Ah! Tú eras el fantasma…Muy en silencio no estabas.-Dijo Ciel.

-¡Tú calla, niño! Como decía: Para ahora ni siquiera poder castigarle.

-¿Es que le vas a castigar tú? Que bárbaros son los ángeles.

-¿Insinúas que los Shinigamis son mucho mejore?

-Lo afirmo.

-¡Idiota!

-Estúpida…

-Lo pienso castigar yo, es mi deber.

-No. El castigo debe ser asignado por el Juzgado de Shinigamis, para darle un corto castigo Psicológico.

-No. Debe de ser dado por los ángeles, para darle un largo castigo físico.

-¡Tú, gusano ¿Cómo prefieres el castigo?! ¿Psicológico o físico?-Dijimos a la vez.

-M-me habláis…A mi…-Preguntó Grell, haciéndose la sorprendida.

-¡Pues claro!-A la vez también.

-Pués…

-Espera, espera…Lo siento Grell, este Shinigami me pone enferma… Lo siento de veras. No quería darte miedo…

-¡Eres tú la que me pone enfermo a mí!

-¿Qué has dicho idiota?-Pregunté con un rostro que denotaba estar harta ya de esos estúpidos Shinigamis.

-Lo que has oído…

-¿Will? Nunca te he visto perdiendo la compostura…-Razonó Grell.- ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, estúpido. Y cállate.

-Sí que lo estás…-Comentó Grell con su tono de voz de siempre.

El Shinigami enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Estás rojo… Como el rojo de pasión más pura…

-¡Cá-cállae…i-idiota!

Todos (yo la primera) lo mirábamos con cara de perplejidad.

Continuamos un rato en silencio.

-Lo pienso castigar yo…-Susurré.

-Hazlo si puedes…-Me dijo con tono… ¿Juguetón? ¿En serio?

-¡Espera ¿Qué?! ¿¡Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con el verdadero Will!?-Exclamó Grell a modo de pregunta.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Will, recuperando su seriedad y su compostura.

-Tú…hace un momento…No… Vah, déjalo.-Tartamudeó Grell.

-Vale…

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamé.-Hasta que sepamos quien castigará al Shinigami Afeminado, que quede reducido a esta Mansión. ¿Te parece, Ciel? No soy como los demás ángeles, pero no aceptaré quejas.

-…Bien…Que remedio.

-¡Muy bien, como niño obediente!

-No me llames niño.-Dijo lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-Bien, bien…

-Y ¿A qué te refieres con que no eres cómo los demás ángeles?

-Verás…-Comencé con un tono melancólico.-A pesar de la buena fama que tenemos los ángeles entre los humanos…La mayoría no son tan buenos…Yo solo soy la excepción que confirma la regla…

-Sí tu eres buena, ¿Cómo serán los malos?-Dijo Will.

-¡Maldito Shinigami, me estás hartando!

Entonces el demonio se acercó a mí, me cogió suavemente del mentón, y me susurró:

-Simplemente ignóralo…

Yo me sonrojé un poco por la cercanía del demonio, pero le contesté:

-No necesito los consejos de un demonio…

Cuando nos alejamos, todavía quedaba algo de rojo en mis pómulos.

El Shinigami me miró, y luego, tras un rato de observarme, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Sebastián…

-"¿Pero qué le pasa? Nunca entenderé a los shinigamis…"

¡Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy!

¿Os resultó corto?

Si es así hacédmelo saber, para que haga capis más largos

:3

¿Merezco reviews?

Sayo! Cuidaos!


End file.
